


Gemini Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The twins of mischief; that suits their leader perfectly.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Kudos: 9





	Gemini Aquarius

Yusuke frowned at the card that Akira had pulled. He knew they were early but he had not expected Akira to entertain himself with the various charlatans around Shibuya. They were early for the meeting but granted they were not that early. At least he did not think so.

“First you’re not going to die.” Yusuke read dryly as he looked over Akira’s shoulder. “Do you really believe in such things Akira? This card.” He shook his head as he read the rest. “How ominous.”

“Sounds like you want to talk about how foolish it is Yusuke.” Akira laughed softly as he flicked the card over. He gently pressed it against the table he had taken it from before he gave the charlatan a wide smile. “I know the road I’m heading down. I won’t let it be the road to my demise. It’s my road to salvation. The only thing that should die is my attachment to the older me.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly before he watched Akira go to pull yet another card. “Haven’t you had enough of this? Ryuji and Ann will eventually make it.”

“The trains are running badly right now. We have at least another hour before they turn up.” Akira snickered as he placed the card back onto the table. “We’re lucky that they are on the same train and that Morgana’s already with me. You as well. Only those two are holding up the show but after those grades… can you blame them.” He laughed. “I have to arrange a study session too.”

“Not enough time has passed.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Akira. the smile on his face, the twinkle in his gaze as he perused the cards. Yusuke was unable to stop himself from bringing Akira into focus. “You truly enjoy these things.” Yusuke murmured. Akira flicked his glance towards him and the smile that spread across his face made Yusuke’s heart pound.

“Always liked these sorts of things.” Akira laughed. “I can’t help myself. I had a telescope back in my hometown. I told you where I live right?” At Yusuke’s nod he sighed. “I loved to study the stars on a good night. I didn’t want to look at planets unless I was thinking about mythology. I just wanted to map out the constellations. Find mine easily. People say so many things are liked to those things you know.” Akira’s eyes twinkled in mirth. “That destiny is written in the stars.”

“If it truly is written in the stars then I would have to say that so far no one has been able to read it.” Morgana stuck his head out of the bag and yawned. “But beyond that, I did not expect you to be interested in this. The tarots.” Yusuke said softly. “You seem to be familiar with them.”

“I don’t have a deck but I do find knowledge of them useful.” Akira dropped more coins than the charlatan deserved on their table before he moved away. “I had to brush up on that lately but so far it’s worth it.”

X

“You’re god with your hands.” Yusuke said softly. Akira looked up from where he had been crafting to smile. “Which you already know but…” He couldn’t help himself from watching Akira’s fingers as he worked. “You make almost all the tools that we use in the metaverse.”

“And the rest I buy.” Akira laughed as he twisted a thin piece of metal. “Amazing huh?” He murmured before he hissed as he pressed down. “Some of this is Morgana and some of this is curiosity and a few things from back home.”

“You learnt about lockpicks back home?” Yusuke leaned on his chin as he watched Akira. “I think this is a tale that needs talking about.”

“Don’t be like that.” Akira snickered. Yusuke watched the fondness slip over his face. “My mom told me. She taught me but I never took it really seriously. Before she moved to our hometown with my Dad she used to be…” He paused again. “I guess Ryuji.”

“A runner?”

“A flashy delinquent.” Akira laughed. “But to be a good delinquent you need to be fast too right? She always chased me down when I was a kid. Never got away. Her birthday is a little before mine. That was something else that we shared. I was always up to things. Always good at getting into trouble or causing mischief. Dad used to say it was two Geminis bringing the house down.”

“Your mother taught you about the stars?” Yusuke liked the look that Akira had on his face. It was captivating. He wanted to hear more and he wanted to see Akira make more of that expression.

“Huh? Oh no.” Akira snorted. “That was me. Mostly me but Dad too. He bought it for me. He always knew what I needed.” Akira said softly as he slowly spun his pencil. “Mom too. they knew I needed to do something. That I always had an idea just bursting out or I had something I wanted to see.”

“You’re still that way?” Yusuke pressed. He watched Akira smile before he stood and stretched. “Akira?”

“Yeah I still am that way. You can’t see the stars very well here.” Akira said softly. “But you guys keep me so busy. I have so many questions. I never manage to answer half of them. Everyday is an adventure. Every day I test myself and my skills.” Akira closed his eyes and the smile that spread across his face was soft. “Ever single day.” Akira said softly. “I’m with one of you. That’s enough. That’s more than enough.”

“I see.” Yusuke agreed. He was unable to stop himself from framing Akira. he needed to see that expression better. He wanted to commit it to memory. Akira’s eyes slowly reopened and Yusuke felt himself pulled forward. He was falling, there was such a strange beauty in Akira. from his face to his eyes. Deep inside lurked Joker and Yusuke was drawn towards it. “I think I see.”

X

“You’re an Aquarius.” Akira tossed over his shoulder as he bought his tickets. “Maybe I should buy a set for you and you can use your lucky numbers.” He murmured as he came back to Yusuke. They shifted their way out of the path of commuters as Akira studied his tickets. “I should do one for everyone.”

“You really believe in that. In those things.” Yusuke narrowed his gaze on Akira. “I can’t believe that.” Akira’s smile took him off guard. He watched the way Morgana poked his head out before he snorted and retreated into the bag. “Just how often do you do these things?”

“Not everything that is our fund money comes from shadows and my part-time jobs.” Akira laughed before he traced his hand down the ticket sheet. “I do this pretty often and my luck so far is good. I just believe. I think everyone believes but I don’t believe in the win. I believe in the significance of the numbers.”

“This again.” Yusuke sighed before he watched Akira at work. “You rely on your horoscope. Things that you share with others? Even with the similarity of being born the same time. People are not the same.”

“I agree on that.” Akira laughed as he finished one ticket sheet. “That’s why you research and get personal with it.” He purred. Yusuke rolled his eyes and Akira laughed. “You don’t take the cute stuff and make it deep. Face value only. I mean it’s fun. It’s cute.” Akira admitted as he circled. “But the stuff I take a bit more seriously are the things that have significance to me. That’s why they really work.”

“So you pay attention to the horoscope programs as well?” Yusuke murmured as he watched Akira pull out the last sheet.

“Oh I love those. I love getting the lucky stones and the lucky items.” Akira laughed. “You now something funny? I carry all those things when we go-“ He lowered his voice. “Working. There’s an effect from those items but my stuff won’t work on you and your stuff don’t work on me.”

Yusuke watched Akira for a few moments before he folded his hands. “When did you discover this? What did you do and when?”

“You’re the ones who leave the gear up to me.” Akira laughed before he reached for Yusuke’s hand. The pull of his hand made Yusuke’s breath catch before he steadied himself. “See? Didn’t I get all of us rings? Matching rings.” Akira laughed. “Just the stones are different.”

“Amazing.” Yusuke studied his stone before he looked back to Akira. He frowned at the last set of numbers. “Those aren’t the ones you were using before.”

“Oh I know.” Akira laughed softly. “They are yours.” Yusuke shouldn’t be touched by this but… he was.

X

It was Akira who changed things. He was so captivating and it was so nice to listen or just to watch him. There were expressions that would cross his face that Yusuke could not decipher so he kept watching in hopes of learning more. Of seeing more.

Which was why his guard was so low for when Akira kissed him. Yusuke had been stunned for a moment but only a moment. The twinkle in Akira’s eyes; the shakiness of his fingers. Everything about him spelt mischief and trouble. Joker was his true self and Yusuke craved it.

“You’re so much trouble.” Yusuke let his gloved hand fall away as he caught his breath.

“Like you’re not as well Fox.” Akira’s eyes were dancing when he turned towards the entrance of Mementos. “Shall we be on our way?” Yusuke fell into step with him already thinking about the beauty of compatibility.


End file.
